1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an original reading device that is provided with an original cover, which is provided with an original transport device; an original reading device main body, which is provided with an original placement platform; and a cover attachment portion for attaching the original cover to the original reading device main body in an openable and closeable manner, and more specifically relates to original reading devices and image forming apparatuses including the same in which adjustment of an opening angle of the original cover is enabled by devising a hinge structure of the cover attachment portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional original reading devices employ a hinge structure as the cover attachment portion for attaching the original cover to the original reading device main body in an openable and closeable manner. A structure that enables the original cover to open from zero to almost 90 degrees with respect to the reading surface of the original placement platform of the original reading device main body is widely employed as the conventional hinge structure (see JP 2007-86756A for example).
However, in the case of a configuration in which the original cover is provided with the original transport device, there is a problem that when the original cover is opened 90 degrees while originals are placed on the original transport device, the originals placed on the original transport device slip down undesirably to a rear side (back side) of the original reading device due to the tilt of the original cover. Furthermore, even in a case where a thick original such as a book are placed on the original placement platform, there is almost no usage situation as an actual situation in ordinary usage conditions that necessitates the original cover being opened to 90 degrees.
For this reason, conventional original reading devices that are provided with an original cover having an original transport device are commonly configured so that when the original cover is opened while originals are placed on the original transport device, it can only open to an angle at which originals do not drop, for example, approximately 60 degrees.
However, in original reading devices in which the original cover opens only to 60 degrees, for example in a case where the original reading portion (scanner portion) has suffered a malfunction (for example, a case where dust has adhered to the back surface of the glass of the original placement platform and the shape of this dust is being copied undesirably, or a case where a component breakdown has occurred in the original scanning portion in which a lamp, mirrors, and reading elements and the like are mounted for reading the originals), even if an attempt is made to remove the glass of the original placement platform to perform work on internal portions of the scanner portion, a driver for removing the screws or the like by which the glass is installed will not be able to reach desired positions by only an operation of opening the original cover based on the hinge structure portion, and ultimately it will be necessary to carry out repair work and the like by removing the entire original reading device from the image forming apparatus main body, which is a problem in that the work involved becomes more extensive.
Furthermore, in a case where the original reading device is to be taken out, it is necessary to remove wires and the like connected between the device and the image forming apparatus, which is a problem in that more time and effort is required in the work.